


hold on

by bisexualmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Character Death, Gay Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmagnus/pseuds/bisexualmagnus
Summary: Isabelle is being held captive by Valentine on his ship. As the head of New York Institute and Izzy's big brother, Alec leads a rescue mission along with Magnus, Jace, Clary, and some skilled Shadowhunters. Everything goes well and as planned until...ORA Malec fic based/inspired by Teen Wolf's own Scott McCall and Allison Argent's story.





	hold on

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I HAD TO DO THIS, but not really
> 
> ALSO tw // death

 

With Magnus's help, they got past the wards in Valentine's ship without being seen. 

 

"I'll go look for Izzy, you guys stay here and make sure no forsaken gets past this entrance." That was Jace.

 

"No, I'll go with you. I wouldn't let another Lightwood get hurt." Alec protested. 

 

"I can take care of myself, you know that Alec." Jace hesitated. "Besides, I'd rather go alone than be with a burden." He continued and emphasized _a burden_ by giving Clary a look.

 

Clary was about to open her mouth to say something but Jace was already gone. He's headed for this some type of entrance that might or might not lead to where Izzy is being held captive. 

 

A minute or so after Jace went through that entrance, Clary was already pointing at the sky and murmuring something the Shadowhunter next to her couldn't understand.

 

Magnus walked and stood beside her. "What is it? What are you pointing at?" Then he looked at the sky to search for whatever Clary's pointing at.

 

Before Clary could answer, Alec already have his bow and arrow in place like he's about to shoot something. He pulled the string and got off with his arrow, he hit a demon and it landed right infront of Magnus and Clary's feet. As soon as it dropped, Clary screamed and placed her hands on her mouth.

 

"You two were so busy sight-seeing a demon almost got you." Alec said with a silly grin on his face. He tried to signal Magnus, Clary, and the other Shadowhunters with them and spoke. "There could be more from where that came from so prepare your weapons and stick together. Magnus, you stay with me on the entrance. Try to hold them off as much as we can."

 

Magnus nodded at Alec. "You shoot for the flying ones and I'll take care of the other demons."

 

For the moment the sky was clear. Everyone on the ship is looking upwards, waiting for their enemies—the forsakens—to come at them. Shadowhunters have their swords ready, Clary is holding her seraph blade on her right hand and has her left fist leveled to her chest, Alec already has his bow and arrow pointed at the direction the demons might come from, and as for Magnus, he is standing still beside Alec trying to secure the perimeter around him and Alec. 

 

A Shadowhunter shouted as he pointed up which caught the others' attention. There were huge bird-like creatures falling from the sky and landing on the ship. There are demons everywhere—all types of them. Clary was already standing beside Alec when a group of demons headed straight toward them. Because of how not long enough Clary's seraph blade was, she had to come forward just to kill the demons—she killed off two and partly damaged one more demon. Magnus used his magic on the remaining forsakens on the group which weakened them, and Alec got off with his bow and arrow killing them one by one.

 

"There's too many of them! We kill a group of them and a new one comes." Clary said to both Alec and Magnus.

 

"We just have to hold them off until Jace comes back with Izzy." Magnus continued with an exhausted tone in his voice. "Alexander, why is Jace and Izzy not here yet?"

 

"I don't-"

 

Before Alec continued, Clary cut him off. "Let me pass through that door, I'll find Jace and maybe help them too."

 

"Didn't you hear what Jace said earlier? Plus, we need you here, biscuit. Just like you said, there's too many of them." Magnus demanded.

 

Alec walked away from Magnus and Clary just so he could get a clearer view and shot of the demon. He was shooting in all directions, twisting his body from left to right and frontwards and backwards. Clary decided to go on the other side of the ship, where there are few of Shadowhunters left, and help them fought the forsakens. As for Magnus, he stays guarding the entrance and using his magic at the demons that will come his way at the same time. Each one of them has a demon to fight. Everything is going well and just as planned until Clary shouted....

 

"ALEC, BEHIND YOU!" 

 

Magnus must've heard it first before Alec did so he went closer to the Scorpios demon and used his red magic on it. He was able to somehow kill it but it was already too late. The Scorpios demon impaled Alec from his back through his chest by its tail. Alec fell down on his knees and Magnus was already there to catch him in his arms.

 

There were voices that shouted "Alec" which Clary thought were Izzy and Jace's who just got out of the entrance. Clary run as quickly as possible towards Izzy who was helping Jace stand up.  _Where thou diest, will I die. And there will I be buried._

 

Magnus tries everything he can to heal his first ever Shadowhunter while Alec lays in Magnus's arms.

 

"Alec, please hold on. I can still heal you."

 

"Was Jace able to get Izzy out?" he asked.

 

"Yes, Alexander."

 

"Please tell my parents, Jace, Izzy, and Max too that I love them. That I couldn't ask for a better family, and that I've appreciated everything they have done for me."

 

"No Alec, I want you to be the one to tell that to them." With a deep sigh and sob, Magnus continued. "Why won't your wounds heal? I can't take away your pain."

 

"It's because it doesn't hurt. It's okay."

 

"Alexander-"

 

"It's okay, it's okay. Magnus, it's okay." There's blood coming out from Alec's mouth now. "It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love.." Alec choked but he still tried to finish his last sentence. "I love you... Magnus... Magnus Bane."

 

"Please don't. Alexander, don't please." By this time Magnus couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes.

 

For the last time, while holding his hand, Magnus kissed Alec on the forehead. A kiss Magnus would forever cherish. A goodbye kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I really don't want Alec to die, trust me. I love my soft son so much.
> 
> I thought of Allison Argent from Teen Wolf being a bit similar to Alec in terms of some things (like maybe they both use bow and arrow as their main weapon, and also them having a friend named Lydia??) and I had to get this out of my head.
> 
> y'all can 'scream' at me on twitter (@magnvsficent) or on Curious Cat (https://curiouscat.me/grandeswarIock)


End file.
